(Seme) Akise x (Uke) Yuki
by call-me-daddy
Summary: Akise x Yuki smut, 'nuff said :)


"Come here, Yuki," Akise's sweet voice reached the raven's ears, and Yuki looked up, turning to look at Akise out of the corner of his eye. They were in Akise's room; Yuki was sitting at a table in the middle, Akise lounging on the bed against the wall.

"Hang on, Yuno's been texting me—" Yuki's voice cut off when the silver-haired boy wrapped his arms around the raven's torso from behind. Akise gently pushed Yuki's phone to the side, and it left the raven's unresisting fingers easily. "Akise, wait, you know how dangerous it—"

Akise grabbed Yuki's chin, turning to kiss him gently on the lips. "I wouldn't worry about that," he murmured, drawing his lips across Yuki's cheek to whisper in his ear. "It'll be fine."

"But Yuno—"

"It's _fine_ , Yuki," Akise stated, his confidence contagious. Yuki nodded and turned slightly to face him. As they kissed again, Akise couldn't help his gaze from sliding to the side, where Yuki's phone silently lit up over and over again with texts. He knew that getting close to Yuki was bad, and that if he went any farther he would be killed. But he couldn't keep living while denying his feelings for the blue-eyed raven. _If I'm going to be killed tomorrow…I at least want to do this with him today._

They'd certainly gone this far before. A kiss, a touch, but any more and nothing Yuki could say would stop that girl from ending Akise. But this time…

"Hey, Yuki," Akise whispered, his fingers traveling down the raven's torso, "Are you ready?"

"Y-You mean…?" Yuki's eyes were wide, a shadow of fear in their depths. Akise only smiled in response. As he expected, Yuki protested. "I can't! I care about you too much to get you killed! You know that if we go that far, she'll…"

"Trust me, Yuki," Akise spoke while pulling the raven's shirt over his head, then his own shirt. "If she really wants to kill me…well, I'm ok with that as long as I can do this with you. She's going to kill me someday, and I can't keep pushing away these feelings I have for you. So just…trust me, ok?"

Yuki took a deep breath, realizing that Akise's argument was true. "Ok…If you really feel that way…then I guess it's ok." This time it was the raven who leaned in for the kiss, and Akise gladly returned it.

Yuki felt his skin shiver when Akise's hand touched his shoulder, running down his bare back. Yuki's own hands were clamped around Akise's waist, in that perfect spot that they felt so right in. Akise's hand traveled back up Yuki's back, then down the front of his torso, stopping at the waist of his pants. Yuki was panting.

"Akise," he gasped, "Can you—" Before he'd even finished the sentence, the silver-haired boy was unclasping the belt buckle, quickly sliding the bothersome clothes off the raven's body. Yuki fell backwards, his upper back hitting Akise's bed as those beautiful pink eyes met his. "Akise," he whispered, moving onto the bed as the other boy discarded the rest of his clothes as well.

Akise straddled Yuki on the bed, leaning down to press his lips against his collarbone. Slowly, teasingly, the silver-haired boy let his tongue slip out, dragging it down the shivering raven's torso. "Ah!" Yuki gasped, his hands gripping Akise's shoulders. "Just—hurry up! Yuno's supposed to be back soon and—"

"Don't worry about her," Akise soothed the raven, licking his lips as he stared at the erection before him. "Right now, it's just us two." Yuki was about to say something else, but his voice completely gave out when Akise drew his tongue up the raven's shaft.

Yuki's hands were gripping the sheets below him now, twisting them under his fingers as Akise continued to lick his twitching member. Akise's hands were on the raven's knees, pushing them down to the bed as he took Yuki completely in his mouth.

Yuki couldn't hold back his sounds anymore, gasping with every inhale and moaning with every exhale. "Akise," he groaned countless times, "Akise!" The silver-haired boy bobbed his head up and down, and Yuki felt the pleasure coursing through his veins, causing his fingers and toes to curl.

All at once, Akise lifted his head, gripping Yuki's erection with one hand while licking the fingers of his other hand. Yuki lifted his head slightly, seeing Akise move his wet fingers down. "Wait, Akise—Ahh!" Yuki gasped as the silver-haired boy easily slid one finger in, thrusting in and out a few times before adding a second.

"Weren't you the one who said before we should hurry?" Akise asked, amused, but at the same time barely containing his own emotions. The pleasure of watching Yuki right now, of doing this to him…it was almost equal to how Yuki felt. _If I don't speed this up a bit, I might…_

"It feels…weird," Yuki panted as Akise scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching the tight muscles. Smiling slightly, Akise fit in a third finger, trying to ignore the throbbing of his own erection and the desperation rushing through him. Yuki moaned loudly as the third finger stretched him more, his own fingers clawing at the sheets. "Akise!" he moaned again, and the silver-haired boy's resolve faltered.

"Agh, I can't wait any longer!" Akise gasped, pulling his fingers out and touching his own erection. "Yuki, are you ready?"

The raven met his eyes, even though his cheeks were bright red. "Yes! Yes, I'm ready, Akise!" Not wasting any time, Akise slid his erection into Yuki's entrance, feeling the tense muscles constricting around him. He realized right away that it was much too dry— _oh, God, I'm going to hurt Yuki_ —but he had nothing to worry about. Yuki unleashed a long, loud series of moans, all of his muscles twitching in complete and utter pleasure. "Ahh, Akise! Akiseeeeee!"

Akise groaned as Yuki's noises turned him on even more, burying himself in the raven to the hilt. "Yuki!" he gasped, "Ahh, Yuki!"

"Go," Yuki panted, reaching up to grip Akise's shoulders. "Move, Akise." The silver-haired boy started off slowly, thrusting in and out, but quickly responded to Yuki's moaned commands of "Faster, Akise!" and "Harder!" Akise gripped Yuki's legs, holding them up and slamming into him at a new angle. Yuki's hands dropped down from Akise's shoulders and tore at the sheets as he fought to catch his breath.

"There!" he panted, breathless, "There, there, keep going!" Akise pounded into him again and again, feeling close to the edge as Yuki's muscles began to convulse against his throbbing erection. With every thrust, the bed began to pull away from and slam back against the wall. The sheets were a mess, all torn up and stretched by Yuki's desperate hands, trying to find something to grip.

Yuki leaned back, feeling the sweat running down his body as Akise kept pounding his sweet spot. "Ahh!" he cried out with every thrust, getting louder and louder. His erection pressed against his lower stomach in this position, as Akise was holding his legs way up. _It won't be long now…_ Yuki looked up, meeting the eyes of the boy he loved. _Holy shit is he hot._

Akise moaned as Yuki clenched down around him, his muscles contracting again and again. "Ahh, Yuki!" he gasped, slamming in even faster and harder than he had before, than he had even thought was humanly possible. "Yuki, I'm about to—"

"Me, too!" Yuki gasped out, his muscles beginning to convulse at random, his body out of his control as he twisted his fingers into the sheets below him. The pleasure was taking him over, and he felt his climax coming.

"Yuki! I'm—" Akise groaned, pounding erratically against Yuki's prostate.

"Inside me!" Yuki screamed, "Cum inside me!" The edges of the raven's vision went black as the pleasure took him over completely, and he felt his own cum shoot out onto his chest and stomach. Akise only lasted for a little while after seeing Yuki coated in his own sperm—burying himself deep, he let out a loud moan as he ejaculated inside Yuki.

"Ah, Akise," Yuki panted as the silver-haired boy let his legs back down. Akise fought to catch his breath, all his muscles trembling and sweat running down his body. A glance at Yuki told him he was just as exhausted. Collapsing on the bed next to the raven, Akise let out a long sigh.

"I can still feel it…inside me," Yuki spoke in between pants, reaching out a hand to touch Akise's cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. "It feels…good."

"Yuki," Akise spoke slowly and carefully, enunciating each syllable as Yuki's phone lit up in the silver-haired boy's peripheral vision. "I love you."

Yuki looked back up at him, sighing a little as the fear returned to his eyes—the fear for Akise, for what would happen to him, for how much Yuki would have to to say to convince Yuno to let Akise live…for what Yuki would have to do to convince Yuno to let Akise live. "Akise," he spoke slowly, too, stating it not only to himself and Akise but to the girl he knew would know, would hear, would never let him go because of the words that fell from his lips next. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Ugh, another super short one...sorry about that, but it's tough to find time to write during the summer!**

 **This particular pairing was requested by Merianime2016 and Shiranai Atsune - Thank you!**

 **This account will be taking any requests for smut pairings, in my bio I have a list of the fandoms I write characters best in**

 **Please review, and make a request if you want to read about your OTP doing unspeakable things!**


End file.
